Ketika Cinta Mengubah Segalanya
by Nanonotrid
Summary: Saat Sehun dan Kai sedang pulang mereka melihat sesuatu yang sangat mencengankan.Apakah itu?Penasaran!Baca ya!HunHan KaiBaek(?)


**Sahabat Terbaik  
**

Suatu hari saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Sehun dan Kai sedang berjalan mereka sangat lelah. Akhirnya mereka pun duduk di bangku taman dan hanya mengobrol. Ketika mereka sedang berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba mereka terpaku melihat sesosok wanita cantik menggunakan sweater dan celana pendek. Seketika mereka langsung terpaku kepada sesosok wanita yang lewat itu sangat sempurna menurut mencari tahu hal-hal tentang wanita itu, sialnya mereka tidak bisa mencari informasi tentang wanita itu. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk selalu duduk di bangku taman saat pulang sekolah untuk bertemu wanita itu.

**"KRING!"** bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan waktunya untuk Sehun dan Kai untuk pulang sekolah. Mereka pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di kursi taman itu sambil memperhatikan jalan wanita yang biasanya ia lewati. Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu akhirnya mereka melihat wanita itu.

"Sehun!Lihat itu..wanita cantik bukan?!"sahut Sehun dengan gembiranya.

"Iya, baiklah jika kau meyukainya aku akan mengalah jika kau menyukainya" sahut Kai dengan tampang kecewa.

**Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang menimpa kepalanya.**

"Duh..Apa ini"sahut Sehun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aaa..itu cuma daun yang berguguran dari pohon itu, sekarang musim semi bukan?"sahut Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh..Kamsahamnida Kai"sahut Sehun.

"Ne"sahut Kai.

Tanpa mereka sadari wanita itu sudah menghilang.

"Eum…ngomong-ngomong wanita itu kemana?"sahut Kai.

"Hah?!Oh iya kemana ya dia? Ah sial kita kehilangan dia lagi."sahut Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama pada keesokan harinya. Mungkin mereka sedang mendapat keberuntungan atau gimana akhirnya mereka pun bertemu dengan wanita itu. Sehun dan Kai pun langsung mengajak wanita itu berkenalan.

"Anyonghaseo! Ne Sehunnie!"sahut Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas ke bawah.

Wanita itu pun terkejut dan lansung kabur. Sungguh Sehun sangat kecewa akhirnya dia pun putuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Pada keesokan harinya Sehun dan Kai pun melakukan hal yang seperti biasanya, duduk di bangku taman setelah pulang mereka melihat wanita itu dan mereka menghampirinya, tapi Sehun langsung memetik bunga yang ada di taman itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"sahut Sehun.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa menerimanya karena saya belum mengenal anda"sahut wanita itu sambil terkejut.

"Hmm…Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Sehun dan ini Kai"sahut Sehun.

"Oh..ne Xiu Luhan, kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan"sahutnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ne Kim Jong-In, biasa dipanggil Kai.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, sepertinya namamu mirip dengan nama cowo, hahaha"sahut Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana, Luhan?"sahut Kai setelah cukup lama berbincang-bincang.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang sehabis membeli buku di toko itu"sahut Luhan dengan wajah imut yang sangat amat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, Bagaimana jika aku antarkan kau pulang ke rumah?"sahut sehun.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak ingin merepotkanmu"sahut Luhan dengan manis.

**_AAAAA! AKU BISA GILA JIKA BERADA DEKATNYA DIA SUNGGUH AMAT MENGEMASKAN_**"sahut Kai dalam hati.

Kai pun langsung terdiam sambil diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu entah itu apa(author error -_-).

**_"Aku rasa aku harus mengalah mendapatkan Luhan jika aku tak ingin _**kehilangan**_ sahabat baikku, Sehun."_**sahut Kai sambil memampangkan muka bengong nan bodoh itu.

"Kai, kenapa kau diam dari tadi?"sahut Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kai dengan gerakan ke atas ke bawah.

"Iya, ku perhatikan kau bengong terus, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah"sahut Sehun.

"Hah?Apa?kalian ngomong apa?"sahut Kai yang merasa sedikit malu.

"Ayo mari kita pulang Luhan"sahut sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan dengan seenaknya(si Sehun ini sudah kenal sudah seenaknya -_-v).

"Eh..aku tak ingin merepotkanmu"sahut Luhan dengan pelan.

"Ayolah"sahut Sehun sambil menarik lagi tangan Luhan yang memang sangat lembut itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kai?"sahut Luhan dengan tampang cemas.

"Eum..aku pulang dengan taksi saja"sahut Kai walaupun di hatinya kini ia sangat senang karena Luhan mencemaskannya.

"Kau tak apa?"sahut Sehun sambil memberikan kode pada Kai bahwa ia tak boleh ikut(sungguh Sehun sangat kejam).

"Sudahlah, Ini kesempatanmu"sahut Kai sambil berbisik pada Sehun walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menghajar temanya itu.

"Baiklah"sahut Sehun dengan muka songong dan itu membuat Kai sangat amat ingin memukul wajahnya itu.

·

**SAAT DI MOBIL **

· 

**-HENING-**

"Hmm..Luhan rumahmu dimana?"sahut Sehun dengan memasang muka yang mempesona tapi sayangnya Luhan tidak tertarik.

"Ah..Eoh rumahku? Di Jalan Serigala, No.88 di Padjajaran, Maaf aku merepotkanmu "sahut Luhan dengan muka bersalah.

"Tenanglah, Tak apa ko aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan amal saja karena ku rasa dosaku sangat banyak"sahut Sehun dengan tertawa kecil.

**_"Alasan terbodoh dan terkonyol yang pernah ku dengar, Sehun ini memang aneh apa dia kurang waras, apa gimana sih?aaish..kenapa aku memikirkannya"_**sahut Luhan yang terlihat bengong.

"Hun-nie kenapa kau bengong saja, Hah?!"ucap Sehun sambil mencuri pandangnya pada Luhan saat dia menyetir.

"Bwo?Hah?Aku hanya sedikit lelah itu saja"ucap Luhan walaupun ia piker alasannya tak kalah gilannya dengan alas an Sehun.

**_SESUDAH SAMPAI DI RUMAH LUHAN_**

"Oke, Kamsahamnida Sehun, kau memang baik, sampai jumpa"sahut Luhan sambil membuka pintu mobil Sehun yang mewah itu.

"Eh..tttt..tungg….tunggu"sahut Sehun, entah mengapa dia jadi gagap dan nervest gitu mungkin karena dia memegang tangan Luhan saat Luhan ingin turun.

"Ada apa?"sahut Luhan sambil melepas tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi memegan tangannya Luhan.

"Eung…Bolehkah aku minta nomor hp mu?"sahut Sehun sambil memasang muka malu-malu.

**_"Ini cowo ada-ada saja, Kalau bukan temanku sih sudah pasti -beraninya dia meminta nomor ku padahal aku kan tipe cewe yang jual mahal, Hadeuh…aku harus apa ini?!"_**sahutnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, Bolehkah nomor hp mu kusimpan?"sahut Sehun yang menyadari Luhan yang bengong terus.

"Ini kartu nama ku, silahkan kau lihat di sini"sahut Luhan sambil memajang wajah cuek tapi tetap imut.

**_-_****HENING LAGI-**

"Untuk apa kau meminta nomorku, Sehun?"sahut Luhan sambil bertanya-tanya.

Sehun pun langsung kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan, Ia pun pura-pura tak tahu.

"Hah?Buat apa, Hey?!"sahut Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.

**SEHUN TERSIPU**

"Eng..Engggak, cuman buat teman chat saja paling, maklum aku ini ya begitulah"sahut Sehun yang langsung buang muka pada Luhan ketika menyadari pipinya itu juga Sehun pun langsung gembira dan terpesona melihat kecantikan jelas bukan?Luhan itu wanita yang polos,imut,dan cantik jadi maklumin saja jika banyak lelaki yang mengejarnya.

**BEBERAPA HARI BERLALU**

Akhirnya mereka pun berencana untuk kencan atau jalan barenglah biar lebih enak(apa hubungannya ya?!Hello author ini amat sangat error).

From : Sehun

To : Luhan my baby

Luhan, hari ini aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu seperti yang tadi malam kita bicarakan. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 13.00 WIB, berdandanlah yang rapi, Dadah selamat jumpa.

From : Luhan

To : Sehun

Iya..,kau bawel/pyah -.-

Pasti aku akan berdandanlah, dasar kau ini - -"

**NYREETTTTT..**

Terdengar mobil hitam mewah merek BMW parkir depan rumah itu. Pengemudi itu pun langsung turun dari mobilnya dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dengan suspender sambil menggunakan celana jeans hitam ketat juga topi snapback dan sepatu merek DC. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sehun, yoi ga?benerkan?.Sehun pun berjalan dengan cepat untuk menekan tanda bel pada rumah Luhan.

**TING TONG**

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang sudah pasti ingin membukakan pintu.

**BREEEK…pintu sudah terbuka**

"Annyeong!"sapa Sehun.

"Hai, Juga Sehun!"sahut Luhan dengan senyumanya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan meleleh.

"Ayo kita pergi!"sahut Sehun yang langsung menarik tangan Luhan.

"Aww…"pekik Luhan karena Sehun menarik tangannya dengan keras.

**SESUDAH SAMPAI DI BIOSKOP**

Baru sadar Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan pun datang yang menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan rok pendek berwarna hitam juga sepatu converse berwarna merah.

"Wah, kamu cantik sekali"sahut Sehun.

**_"Bukankah kau melihat penampilanku saat kau datang ke rumahku untuk menjemputku?!DASAR BASI!COWO ANEH INI SUNGGUH AKU INGIN MENENDANGNYA!"pekik Luhan dalam hati._**

"Hah?terimakasih"sahut Luhan walaupun Ia terlihat benar-benar kesal.

"Kita nonton ini yuu, film ini sepertinya seru"sahut Sehun sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gak tau malu.

"Eum…Baiklah"sahut Luhan yang hanya bisa pasrah entah mengapa kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari pada spontan tangan Sehun pun langsung menarik tangan Luhan mereka pun bengong dan salah tingkah.

"Sehun, ayo kita beli tiketnya"sahut Luhan dengan wajah seperti anak kucing yang kelaparan dan meminta makan pada ibunya.

"Oke, Sabarlah"sahut Sehun dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga tapi gak ada bunga busuk ya!. Sehun pun langsung duduk bersama Luhan di sebelahnya. Saat Film berlangsung Sehun malah memperhatikan ekspersi Luhan yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan sungguh ingin rasanya mencubitnya pipinya film usai Sehun pun langsung menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan.

"Luhan, Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"sahut Sehun dengan muka tegang.

"Maaf Sehun bukan aku menolaknya tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui"sahut Luhan dengan tampang muka bersalah.

"Memangnya apa?Ha?!Kenapa?"sahut Sehun dengan tampang muka so bego.

"Aku ini bukan wanita sejati Sehun semenjak aku kelas 3 smp aku berubah menjadi wanita karena aku ingin seperti mereka dihargai dan menjadi feminim, jadi aku mengalami transgender"sahut Luhan yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"**_HAH?!BERARTI SELAMA INI AKU, KAI MENYUKAI SEORANG WARIA?!MUNGKIN BENAR AKU HARUS TES KEJIWAAN, HUFT..USAHAKU SIA-SIA"_**sontak Sehun dalam hati sambil rasanya ia ingin menghajar, memukul, membanting rasa cintanya pada Luhan.

Sehun pun langsung mengantar Luhan tanpa langsung bergegas pergi untuk menemui itu Sehun pun langsung menceritakan kejadian itu pada pun langsung terkejut mendengar hal juga bercerita bahwa Luhan memliki sahabat bernama Baekhyun, ia pun ingin berubah menjadi wanita lalu ia minta persetujuan dari ku dan aku langsung tak menyetujuinya, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun hanya mendengar perkataan Luhan dan Luhan pun sangat amat menyetujui keputusan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Kai pun sama-sama terkejut mereka pun tak ingin duduk di bangku taman ataupun menghubungi Luhan dan Baekhyun, mereka berniat untuk menjauhi Luhan dan Baekhyun. Akhirnya Kai dan sehun pun kembali ke hidupannya masing-masing meninggalkan Bekhyun uang sekarang telah menjadi wanita dan juga Luhan yang mengalami transgender. Walaupun mereka sangat kecewa, tapi mereka percaya bahwa mereka akan menemukan jodoh mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun hidup seperti biasanya.


End file.
